Harry Potter and the Barrier of Time
by Lord umbrex
Summary: Best friends, brothers, wizards. This is the story of a hero who changed history to save his best friend. This is the story of Harry Potter and Tom Riddles road to greatness.
1. Gift of the snake

Not mine, J.K. Rowling's it is though.

"Aveda Kedavra" screamed a High-pitched voice, and all that sounded after was a thud as a body landed on the ground dead.

"No Professor Dumbledore" Harry cried out.

"Its ironic, huh Harry or shall I say Evans. The person Dumbledore and you were fighting was made by the oldfool, and yourself." sneered Voldemort.

"What are you talking about Tom?" a confused Harry asked.

"Your Betrayal that's what I mean. Haven't you ever wondered why it took me 25 years to resurface?" Voldemort asked while walking towards Harry.

Harry furrowed his brow in thought."Because you were driving yourself deeper into the dark arts the whole time."

"No your wrong Evans, I spent 10 years looking for you. I even went as far as to check the records of the ministry for you.' Laughed Voldemort."Then I figured you wouldn't be back, you went against me, so I changed my dream." Voldemort paused for a second. "You see this whole wars only been about one thing."

"And what's that Tom?" asked a bewildered Harry.

Voldemort laughed at his ignorance. "Killing all the people that has given me pain my whole life. We were the best of friends Harry or James whatever you go by; I had it all for a year; a best friend, a brother in you, and a girlfriend who loved me. But when you left it went down hill."

"You contained the darkness within me Harry. All the hate I felt was released when you were there Harry. Such good friends that not even time could stop our friendship. Don't you get it were exactly alike" Voldemort said with a frown.

"Harry's nothing like you Voldemort!" screamed a crying Hermione.

"No Hermione, he doesn't mean Voldemort, he means Tom Riddle" Harry answered trying to hold back the tears that he felt coming.

"But there one in the same Harry, what's going on here." asked a confused Ron.

"Ron, Tom Riddle is nothing like Voldemort. Tom Riddle craved love, not power. All he wanted was someone to be there for him just like what I want. You seea month agoI went back in time, and became friends with Tom; to try and changed history. But I guess I wasn't there long enough."

" And now my pain, my hurt ends here James." Voldemort scowled.

"One second Tom, Hermione and Ron I don't want you to forget this so listen up." Harry said turning towards his friends.

Ron looked scared, but was brave non the less."What is it mate?"

"You got a plan Harry?" Hermione inquired with hope in her voice.

"Yes, but remember this, ill never forget you guys. You are my family remember I'll always love you. I'm doing this for you, everyone I care about." Harry said with tears running down his face.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" cryed Hermione.

"Watch, and remember I love you." Harry then turned back towards Voldemort." Your right Tom the prophecy said I have to vanquish the dark lord. And Lord Voldemorts reign ends tonight."

"Right potter, your powers nothing compared to mine" hissed Voldemort.

"Your right, I don't plan on fighting you. But I'm killing Lord Voldemort tonight." Harry yelled while taking a glass snake out of his pocket. "You remember this Tom?"

Voldemort looked at the snake and flinched. "I gave that to you for the Yule, what about it?"

"Well friend, its time Lord Voldemort dies. Good Bye everyone, I want you to know I love you all" Yelled Harry to everyone who was on the battlefield.

"Harry, no what are you doing" screamed a hurt Remus Lupin.

"Changing history, you see if you make a port key and don't use it till the future it brings you back to the time you made it in." Harry stuttered through the tears he was crying. "Good bye everyone"

"Activate" and with a pull behind his navel, Harry Potter was gone from Hogwarts, only to go back 53 years to the same place he just left.

"No Harry, come back" Hermione yelled to no one.

"Good bye mate, ill miss you." Ron said while holding Hermione.

"Thank you friend, brother, for ending my pain" Voldemort said with a smile, and with that everyone faded away into oblivion.

Harry Potter landed with a thud inside of Transfiguration Professor, Dumbledore's office.

"Merlin, I hate port key travel." murmered Harry.

"Harry?" the younger version of Albus Dumbledore said rather in a question then a statement.

"Ahh, hello professor" Harry muttered while whipping away the tears from his face.

"What happened you were supposed to go back a month ago?" asked a bewildered Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes I know that was the plan, but Voldemort was too strong. I saw him kill you, right in front of my eyes, he had me trapped. So I escaped, into the past." after Harry said that, he soon took a thoughtful look. "Merlin, Professor, this is my destiny it all makes sense now!"

Dumbledore frowned in confusion. "Harry, slow down, and explain"

"It's James in this time, James Evans or did you forget?" Harry mocked with a smirk

Dumbledore smiled and pointed to a seat."No I did not forget, now explain James, oh and Lemon drop?"

After nodding in the negative Harry started to pace back and forth. After 5 minutes of this, Harry finally sat back down.

"You see professor, when Dementors get near me I hear my mothers pleading for my life. I also hear Voldemort telling my mother to get out of his way, basically showing mercy to her. He didn't care about a stupid Prophecy all he cared about was killing me this whole time. He wanted to end his pain by killing the people who gave it to him in the first place. I assume he gave my father a chance for his life as well. He was only attacking the Potters to kill me he didn't care about my mother and father. The prophecy states that I have a power the dark lord knows not; to vanquish him. In reality I had the power from the port key I made back when I first came to this time. You see by me being here, I'm vanquishing the dark lord. Tom said it himself in the future, that while I was with him he didn't feel pain or rage, only happiness. He has a family in me, he has a brother. That's what started this whole thing, he wanted a family someone to care about just like me, but he also wanted revenge on his father, and when he got that revenge he felt the power and wanted that. With out me here there was no one for him to turn to. To help him sort out these feelings."James said somberly.

After a couple minutes of Dumbledores thinking he finally spoke. "Makes perfect sense, so I guess your staying here forever?"

"Yes, as much as ill miss my friends, I have to. It's for the good of the world. Anyway I don't even know what future id be going back to." frowned James.

"Yes you are right in that, you've already changed the future by returning." Dumbledore wisely stated.

"Professor what's today's date?" gasped Harry.

Dumbledore was concerened with the look on James' face. "July 31st, why"

"My birthday, which means today's the day, what time is it professor?' as Harry's voice got louder at the end of his sentence Dumbledore new something was wrong.

"Almost 6:30 why James?"

"I got to go, can I use your floo?' before Dumbledore could answer Harry was already grabbing the powder off of the mantle. "Professor if you want to talk meet me at the Three broom sticks tonight around 8 you'll get your answers" and with a whirl of green flames Harry Potter, or JamesEvans ratherwas gone.

Landing in an ungraceful way, James stepped out of the fireplace in the Three broom sticks, ran out side to the street of Hogsmeade, and disapparated. Miles away he apparated in a small town named little Hangleton.


	2. Lore of Darkness

Disclaimer: Not mine, but JKR's.

AN: Review, please? I kind of feel bad, about only getting one!

Mog-everything: Thanks for the review; umm I don't really get what you're asking? James, and Lily aren't even there. But I understand what your saying, ill fix it.

It was dark when Tom Riddle apparated into little Hangleton to seek revenge upon his muggle father who abandoned him. As he walked up to the house of the person who denied him family, Tom could have sworn on Merlin he heard someone apparating behind him, but after drawing his wand he saw no one. He continued to walk up to the house until he heard a swish of a wand and someone calling out the pretrification jinx. When he turned to look, he knew it was too late, the jet of light was already a foot before him. As it hit him, his attacker came out of the shadows.

"Tom, what are you doing?" with a flick of his wand Tom's mouth was released from the full body bind

"James? How did you find me?" Asked the startled teen.

"I was looking for you, and I just knew you'd come here and try to kill your father. But I'm not going to let that happen, this hatred for all muggles must stop. I know what your father did was terrible, but don't lower yourself for him. I'm here for good now; you have a family in me. Just as I have a family in you, and plus we have more important things to do then waste time killing a muggle, when he's just going to suffer worse if we let him live. You must understand Tom there are worst things then death, so can I release you or are you going to be a dunderhead, march in there and kill him?"

"What do you mean there are worse things then death, nothing is worse then death!" Tom sneered at James.

"Tom, no father can completely banish his son from his life. He loves you, and he cursed you to a life with out family. He knows you'll never come back for him, why do you think he's living with his parents now?" James snapped, circling his friend.

"Because he loved my mother, and cant live to be with anyone else." As Tom said this, realization came into his eyes. At the sight of this Harry released the curse.

"Exactly Tom, his pain is keeping him from living his life. Therefore making living worse then death." With that said Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort in a different future put away his wand and smiled at James Evans his brother and best friend.

"Thank you" Tom quietly mumbled, while reaching for James and giving him a brotherly embrace.

"No problem" James replied with a sheepish grin, " and did you have to pick my birthday to attack?"

"Sorry" an embarrassed Tom muttered.

"Its ok, lets say we go to the Three Broom Sticks and you buy us some dinner for my birthday. How do you say?"

"Last one there buys a round" and with that Tom disapparated away.

Taking one last look at Riddle House, James followed suit.

"What took you so long?" Tom asked while opening the door to the cleaner pub of Hogsmeade.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what would have happened if I was there 10 minutes later." While the last word left James' mouth he involuntarily shivered. This however did not go unnoticed to Tom.

"I'm sorry, its just…" before he could go on James cut him off.

"I know Tom he was terrible to do that. I also know there's darkness and hate with in you, but you must control that. Live your life, be happy, and don't walk through it hating."

"Thank you James"

"Hey, what are brothers for?" while slapping the other on the back.

After finding a table and ordering their food and drink, Tom glanced up at James and asked the question he had been wondering about for the last half an hour.

"What did you mean before when you said we have better things to do?" at that James smirked at his best friend.

"Well for starters we have to win back our girlfriends don't we?" Tom started to laugh at that.

"And Casanova how do you reckon we should do that?" At noticing his best friends mischievous smile he inquired if he had a plan or not.

"And when do I not have a plan?"

"I'm the brains of this operation so this plan of yours must be bad." At Toms attempt at a joke they both started to laugh.

"And what else do we have to do?" A curious Tom asked.

"Well I found the perfect place for it" James said, while taking a swig of his drink.

"WHAT! Where?" Tom shouted excitedly

James smiled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"A place in Ireland, trust me its perfect. I'll show you it tomorrow."

Just then none other then Albus Dumbledore walked in and straight to where the two teens were sitting."Ah my two top students how are we today?"

"Pretty good professor, and you?" James replied with a smile.

"Mr. Riddle if you could, I have to speak with Mr. Evans on an important matter." The Professor said, while looking at Tom.

Tom looked put out but replied nonetheless. "Oh, ah, sure ill just go get us some more drinks."

"Thanks Tom" James said while watching his friend leave.

"So what was that all about before?" Dumbledore inquired with a twinkle.

James leaned in and whispered into the Professors ear all about what Tom was going to do. After a few minutes James saw Tom returning, Dumbledore got up handed James a package and bid them both good night.

"What that old fool want?" Tom asked while taking back his seat.

"He's not a fool Tom. Believe it or not, if were going to pull this off, were going to need his help." James stated knowingly.

"I know, I know." Tom replied in defense. "So what did he want?"

"Oh, that he just wanted to wish me a Happy Birthday. And tell me I was the new prefect for this year" James said while facing down trying to hide his grin.

"Oh, that's nice." after a few seconds of thought Tom erupted " you prefect this year, but your not the prefect I am" at the sight of his best friend in a fit of laughter he calmed down enough to think. " Wait if your prefect, that means…."

"You got head boy DUNDERHEAD" at that sound Toms face lit up with a smile from ear to ear. James then got up and asked the whole pub for silence. Once he got it he announced his friend getting head boy. The whole place cheered and applauded at the blushing Tom Riddle. When James sat, Tom whispered

"I'm going to get you back" and stood himself asking again for silence.

"I'm sorry for bothering you all, but as my dear friend forgot to mention when he was talking, today is his 17th birthday so if we all could sing for him that would be grand. Happy Birthday to you..." when the song ended everyone clapped, a chocolate cake appeared in front of a blushing James.

"Told you I'd get you back!" Tom said to the still blushing James.

"Thank you" James mentioned while taking a piece of his cake. After they finished their food and cake, the both went up the rooms they rented for the night above the pub.


	3. Land of the Future

Disclaimer: Not mine its all JKR's.

AN: Can someone please leave me a review! Make me feel a little bit special? With out further ado, here you go!

Tom was first to wake in the mourning. Whether anticipation for the big day or just a habit of always being the first one up at Hogwarts, he didn't know. After taking a shower he went down to the pub and waited for James. After a few moments he saw James stumbling down the stairs.

"Morning" James said while trying to fight back a yawn. " How long have you been up?"

"Only a few minutes, I ordered us eggs and bacon already." Tom replied.

"Thanks" right when James sat down the pub owner came by with their food. There silent eating was only disturbed when Tom had to ask where they were going today.

James smiled "It's a surprise, now hurry up and finish already." With a newfound vigor Tom piled in his eggs and was done rather quickly.

"Rets ro" Tom tried to say lets go, although failed miserably due to all the eggs in his mouth. James eyes took a glazed over look as he thought back to his friend Ron, whom he would never see again.

"What's wrong mate?" Tom asked noticing James' frown.

"What, oh nothing just thinking. Ready? Well follow me then all right" and with a pop James disappeared from hogsmeade. Tom soon followed his friend.

What Tom saw when he apparated to his friend, amazed him. They landed in a huge meadow, with a cliff over looking the Atlantic Ocean. There was a river running through the meadow, with a lake not too far away. Also a huge wooded area was to the right of them. After taking a closer look at the lake, he soon saw five winged horses drinking out of it. He was startled out of his stupor when James asked him what he thought.

"James, this is perfect! How did you ever find this place?" Tom inquired incredulously towards his now smirking friend.

"Well, actually I didn't find it. Godric Gryffindor found it with Helga Hufflepuff. You see the four founders were caught between here in Ireland, or in Scotland for a place to build Hogwarts. Obviously they picked Scotland, but I was reading Hogwarts: A History one day, and I read about this place. I checked it out during the last week of term, and I knew this would be perfect. So do you like it?"

"I think its brilliant, what about you?" Tom asked excitedly.

"I say we should explore, what do you think?" James said already making his way to the Lake.

"Meet back here in an hour?" Tom called to his retreating friend.

"Sure, oh and be careful wherever you go. I don't know what animals and beasts live in those woods." James yelled over his shoulder.

Tom turned his back, waved that off and strode away, heading for the Forest. James went the opposite way heading for the lake, and the winged horses. Once he got there, he put his hand in the water to feel it. He then took off his robes, and applied the bubblehead charm. He dove in planning explore the lake a bit more. After about a half an hour of exploring the lake, and had a couple of run-ins with some merpeople, James decided to go meet Tom.

Once he got out of the lake he encountered a few River Trolls who just grunted and went back into the forest. After what seemed like an eternity Tom came out of the woods with a smirk on his face.

"What took you so long?" asked a curious James.

"Well, I was talking to some Leprechauns I found!" Tom stated while taking a seat across from James.

"Oh yeah and what did they say?" James watched as Tom furrowed his brow in thought.

"Well, they were telling me what kind of beasts were in the forest. They mentioned all 3 types of Trolls are in there" he went to continue but was cut off by James

"Yeah I've already seen a couple of river trolls, go on."

"Hmm what else, oh yes they said there were Aethonans, you know winged horses." At his friends nod he continued "then they mentioned the Augurey, Mokes, and they said Merrows were in the lake over there. Anyway where'd you go?"

"In the lake over there, and yes there are Merpeople in there." A sarcastic James said. " I also think there might be some Grindylows but I'm not too sure. So what do you think?"

"I think this is the place, we wont find anywhere like this. I mean the founders thought it was good right, so why not?" Tom replied looking around.

James already knew this place was good, but answered anyway. "Yeah I reckon we wont find a place like this that already has magical animals, and beasts around it."

"That's true, so this is it huh?" Tom said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I think so mate, this is the future home of our magic school!" James said while joining his friend with a huge smile of his own.

"I'm going to conjure a couple of tents for some shelter tonight, and then tomorrow we should work on a cabin or something for the rest of the summer." Tom said while taking out his wand and flicking it causing two medium size tents to appear in front of him. "Night mate"

"Bye Tom" with that James went into his tent and took his trunk out from his pocket and enlarged it placing it in the far corner of the tent. He conjured a pillow and blanket, and soon fell into a sleep tattered by dreams of just before the final battle.

_Harry was packing up his trunk with all his possessions, when he was done he used the shrinking charm on It, and pocketed it. Along with a glass snake he took from his bed stand._

_Ron who was watching him from the window asked what he needed them for._

_"Just incase" Ron who was visibly nervous then asked a question he didn't know what kind of answer he wanted._

_"So do you think this is the final battle?" Ron asked while returning to the window watching Voldemort try and break down the wards of Hogwarts at the gates._

_"I think so mate, I got to go down there" and with that he turned around and sprinted down to the common room and out of the portrait hole. Ron who was now tearing called out to his best friend but knew he wouldn't hear, and continued to watch Voldemort rip down the wards one by one. After another five minutes, Voldemort blew the gates away and walked right into the grounds of Hogwarts. Then Ron too, ran out into the battle._


	4. Plan for a Legacy

James awoke the next morning to the smell of fried fish. He groggily got up and went outside, where he found Tom sitting on a log poking at the fire with his wand.

"Morning" James said while rubbing his eyes.

"Good Afternoon more like" Tom was still poking at the fire but managed to look up at his friend. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."

"What time is it?" James muttered almost inaudibly.

"Almost 3 o'clock, I'm making some fish if you're hungry."

"Thanks, I'm going to go wash up. I'll be back in a second" James then walked away without waiting for a response, and strolled over to the river.

Once he got to the river he kneeled down next to it and cupped some water in his hands where he washed it over his face. He also saw his reflection and saw the bags under his eyes. When he was done looking at his reflection he got up and let out a sigh. He missed his friends already; he knew he would never see them again. He's already changed so much by stopping Tom from killing his father. That voice in the back of his mind came back:

Harry get a hold of your self, you're not going to see them for a while, and when you do they won't be your best friends anymore. Your here to save the world, this is your new life now. You're free, just like you always wanted to be. You even have a brother in Tom, you have family.

Hmm a brother in a person who once killed my parents now that's weird. After his conversation with himself he walked back to where Tom just started to eat.

"You okay mate?" Tom handed him a plate of fish while asking James the question.

"What yeah just a little tired" Tom just shrugged and went back to his food. After a silent lunch the both started to work on their little hut, or log cabin as Tom called it.

It took them about a week to finish it. When it was finally done it was a three-room hut with two bedrooms, and a small kitchen. It reminded James of Hagrid's hut just a little bigger. A day after the finishing of the hut, found the two friends in the Leaky Cauldron eating lunch in honor of their achievements.

"James I was thinking about our school. I was wondering if you would want to maybe build a town with the extra land behind the lake. You know kind of like Hogsmeade?" Tom was studying James' face to see any kind of reaction from his friend. As James heard this his face lit up with a smile.

"That's a great idea Tom, we could open up shops around it to. Maybe even get a Gringotts branch in there?"

"Brilliant, do you want to go check out if the goblins would be interested after lunch?" with his friends nod both teens dug into there food in a hurried pace. After the rather fast lunch, both teens ran to the wizard's bank and quickly jumped on the end of the line. After waiting a good time, Tom asked the goblin in front of them who they could speak with about inquiring for a branch to be opened in Ireland.

"Ireland ay, well wait over there and Goblin Graknod will be with you when he has time." The goblin pointed towards a few chairs in the corner and called for the next person. After another rather long wait a tall rather muscular young looking Goblin came over and introduced himself as Graknod and escorted them to his office.

"So what's this about an Ireland branch of Gringotts?" Graknod said while taking a seat behind his desk. Tom and James looked at each other before Tom decided to speak.

"Well you see mister Graknod, we want to open a school in south Ireland. We also came up with the idea of having an all Wizarding town around it. We thought it was best if we also included Gringotts in this town of ours. But you must understand we have not started on the school but we have found grounds for it. We both intend to start next summer on construction." Tom looked at James who nodded but also opened his mouth to speak.

"This new branch will also hold our personal vaults along with the school vault itself." Both teens studied Graknod for an answer, after a few moments of thought it seemed the goblin came to a decision already.

"Well young ones lets take a look at the spot you want shall we?" James smiled and got up to follow Graknod to the apparation points. After they got there Tom offered the goblin a hand but the goblin said hed follow us. The three apparated then away to Ireland, and landed next to the hut built by the teens.

"This is your home I presume?" At the humans nod he looked around. "I must say that this is a rather good spot for a wizarding school. Also it is good you came to Gringotts before you started on the school because it will take awhile for us to dig the caves and build the vaults."

Tom and James face smiled and they both asked excitedly at the same time "Does that mean your willing to make a branch here?"

Graknod gave a goblin smile "Yes, your lucky you came to me. You see my brother runs the branch in London and I have no way to move up with out him stepping down. I don't see that happening anytime soon, so this is a perfect opportunity for me along with you. I thank you for this, and I will start construction in 3 days time, Good day Gentlemen" and with a puff of smoke he was gone.

Three days later Tom and James were sitting at the table eating breakfast when a knock at the door startled them. James got up and opened it to find a smiling Graknod.

"Ah Goblin Graknod please come in, and enjoy some tea." After handing out the tea, Graknod broke the silence.

"We begin the construction today. It will take about 5 years, I hope that is suitable to you?" Tom decided to answer the question.

"That is fine, it will take us a little longer then that to build the school and town. So take your time." James nodded in agreement.

"Good now since that's taken care of shall we?" Graknod asked will getting up and walking to the door. The teens followed him out and walked to the far end of the property right in front of a huge hill.

"Well ill be off now good day gentlemen."

"James I cant believe I forgot, what about muggles?" Tom said in a frantic state. James couldn't help but laugh at his friends worrying.

"Don't worry, the founders put up muggle repelling charms around the far end of the forest and just before this hill here. I checked them out to see if they were still intact when I found this place, and I was pleased that they still are. Any way there's no muggles within miles of here, so don't worry. Also I don't know if anyone besides us even knows about this place, I only know about it because I snuck into the restricted section and read the original copy of Hogwarts: A history. The passage I found this place in was taken out of every other addition after the first." Tom nodded in approval and both teens found a seat underneath a tree and started to watch the goblins work. They were interrupted with a flash of a cameras and a reporter coming up to them.

"Hello my name is Herald Garett, reporter from The Daily Prophet may I have a few words?" Tom nodded.

"Well, is it true that you two are going to be making an all wizarding town here, and also a new magic school?" James decided to answer this time.

"Yes that is our plan, but if you please we will not be starting construction until the end of the school year. At that time we will be holding a press conference, and we promise you at that time you'll be the first question. But for now we would like to be left alone, is that agree able?"

"Of course ill just report about the Gringotts Branch construction beginning and also about your two plans but ill put in that you would like to be left alone until the end of term and then you will be having a press conference. Is that ok?" Once he saw the two teens nod, he asked them for their names in which they both agreed to give and with a crack he was gone.

The next morning James and Tom were sitting under the same tree. James was watching the Goblins work while Tom was reading a book about Transfiguration. The both turned around when they heard a crack, were startled to see Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet along with the Minister of Magic, Kennedy Darion. They both jumped up as they saw the three respected wizards walking over to them.

"Hello Professor, Headmaster, Minister" James said while nodding to all of them "To what do we owe this visit for?" They all smiled at the politeness of the boys, and handed them each a copy of the Daily Prophet. They were shocked to see a picture of them sitting under a tree.

_Gringotts branch to be constructed in Southern Ireland_

_Yesterday I had the pleasure to talk to two young ambitious teenagers named Tom Riddle and James Evans. These Teens are ambitious due to the fact of there planning on constructing a brand new Wizarding school in Ireland. They also plan on building an all wizarding town including a Gringotts wizarding bank around the town as well. They asked for there privacy until the end of the term in which they promised a press conference would be held to announce information regarding the school. We asked the Minister what he thought about these two teens: _

_He graciously told us "We at the ministry think its great to have to young wizards out wanting to something so productive for the world, I personally cant wait to see what they achieve."_

_We also asked Headmaster Dipper about the two young lads " Tom and James are two amazing young gentlemen. They are both the top two students in the school respectively. Tom is Head boy and James is a prefect. I believe they will do exceptionally well outside of Hogwarts." _

_Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindlewald, and also Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts also gave a statement "James and Tom might be the two most brilliant students to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. I give all my support to them in their endeavor."_

_Creation of Hogwarts page 3_

_Building of Hogsmeade page 7..._

They both blushed as they looked up to the older wizards. They both opened their mouths to speak but seemed to loose the ability to talk. Tom was the first to regain his composure.

"Thank you for your support. We hope we can live up to those statements." The minister walked forward and spoke to both of them.

"Boys I give you the full support of the ministry, but I do have a request?" When both teens nodded he continued.

"I wish to have updates about the school construction and town. Also if it's not to much trouble my daughter is a Wizard Advocator, and I ask if she could set up shop here once its all completed?" Both teens nodded and agreed.


End file.
